


The Other Side

by thatnerdshelikes1996



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hope you enjoy, Spideychelle, TomDaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdshelikes1996/pseuds/thatnerdshelikes1996
Summary: Michelle confronting Peter after realizing he was lying to her , and an angry michelle confessing her feelings to Spider-man in a playground park bench at 11:30pm .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. i hope you enjoy! part two will be coming soon

_Michelle never thought Peter would lie to her._

So when she saw their friend Ned , at the grocery store with his mother before dinner , she realized that Peter did in fact lie to her . When , Peter told Michelle after his afternoon plans with Ned that consisted of building yet  _another_ Lego Death Star , she believed him because they were best friends . So after the run-in with Ned , which she calmly avoided because of obvious reasons , she decided to go and talk to Peter . 

Unless , Peter had magically morphed himself into a 45 year old woman buying eggs and cheese with Ned , he would have a lot of explaining to do . This was also the first time of dishonesty between the two , which shocked Michelle because they'd been friends for almost two years and dating for 5 months .  _yes , dating._

So here she was , still in her clothes from school earlier that day , which consisted of grey sweatpants and a decorative hoodie from the decathlon team . It was so soft and comfortable , that she practically wore it every day . Ironically , grey was the exact color her heart was feeling .She was banging on the front door of Peter's apartment wanting to talk . She almost turned back around , wanting to deal with the small problem on her own , but she couldn't get her feet to move . Peter finally opened the door after minutes of silence , and he seemed breathless...like he was running for a long period of time . Michelle scrunched her eyebrows , confused with why her boyfriend's chest was heaving in need for oxygen . Peter let her in the apartment , expecting a hug or kiss , but was met with the slight breeze of Michelle walking past him .

"You lied to me , Peter." was the first words , Michelle said to an awaiting Peter . She also , watched as his first line of defense was averting his eyes from any glance , Michelle was trying to catch .  _guilt was never Peter's strongsuit ._

"I dont wanna sound like a pushy girlfriend , but what were you doing?" she asks , wanting him to start speaking . Peter cleared his throat and says " I didn't lie- not completely...Ned left like two hours ago , i had some stuff to do" He lets her into the apartment , staying calm , mostly because he knew he was screwed . 

 

"like what?"

"Mich-"

"if it isn't a big deal , then you would tell me"

He knew she was right . When Michelle wants answers , she demands them quickly , because she get curious quickly and simply wants to know. He had been keeping a secret from her , for two years now . Peter had finally been caught by the one person he desperately tried to keep that side of his life away from . Peter noticed Michelle sighing deeply , so he looked up at her and realized the tears in her eyes . He rarely saw the girl cry , and he was pretty sure the last time was the last day of sophomore year when her brother left for college , and now he was the one responsible for it. His secret was too big to tell her . 

"This isn't about you lying to me about Ned isn't it?? you're hiding something from me" Michelle tilted her head after the realization because it finally clicked in her head . Peter should of known she would catch on , silence was the give away . He felt so stupid . He couldn't get himself to talk more than a few words because he was afraid of spilling everything to her , that he was the actual Spider-Man. 

Peter locked eyes with her " you're right. I can't tell you" and watched as the confident shell shattered right in front of him . He watched as her hands began to shake , and lips beginning to quiver , holding back tears with all her might because they both knew how bad this could get . 

"you can't tell me , huh?" Michelle cries out , walking toward the door . "Michelle , i could explain-" 

"who is she?" she suddenly asks , convinced he was cheating on her , which broke her heart . She couldn't explain her emotions in that moment , they was scattered all over the place like a Picasso painting . Heartache , hurt , sadness , selfish and stupid . 

Now it was Peter's turn to feel confused , he turned around to face her " there isn't no other girl , MJ" , yet his convincing tone didn't do anything but raise more red flags. She shakes her head , feeling confident in her answer " you don't deserve to call me that right now . I thought we could trust eachother , Peter. I let you into my life so easily and the minute you lie to me , you won't even tell me why because apparently its too much to explain . I thought we were gonna be a team " she painfully admits . 

They both realized how quick things could change between the two , literally in a matter of seconds . 

Right then , she felt like such a romantic sap , and realizes how much Peter has taken a toll on her life . She suddenly missed her closed off personality , and introvert ways because she had no idea why she was so angry . Peter was getting his ache in his heart , as he started to feel lightheaded , he was terribly confused on what to do next . He promised himself that he would never hurt Michelle , but that plan isn't proving its message . 

"We are a team! but i can't tell you this MJ...Don't make me tell you" Peter begs , feeling vulnerable as he tries to reach out to grab her hand . He needed reassurance , he needed her to see how much it was tearing him apart , right in that moment . Once again , Michelle shakes her head softly and stares at the wall instead , " you don't trust me..." 

 

"Michelle , look at me!" Peter says , his voice above a whisper . She obeyed , gulping down the lump in her throat signaling tears ,  ** _she wasn't going to cry  , and she was gonna make sure of it ._** Peter desperately wanted to wrap his arms around the girl , and explain these past two years of danger and pain to her , because he knew she would understand better than anyone who knew him . They clicked that easily . 

 

"I trust you"

"then , tell me what's going on" she crosses her arms together , waiting for the explanation she craved . He was making this so difficult , and her heart was hurting with every breath , Peter took . She'd had enough , reaching her breaking point and she really couldn't stand the on growing silence between the two . 

 

"i'm sorry" was the only thing , Peter said to her . Michelle immediately felt the hurt spread across her chest like wildfire ,  _he really wasn't going to tell her what he was hiding._ So , she took that as her cue to leave . "Bye Peter....I need a break" 

"Wait-" 

"Permanently. please don't talk to me again" And with those words , she left a distressed Peter in the middle of his living room and slammed the door behind her . She passed the neighbors that appeared because of the alarming sound of a slam , and made her way to her safe heaven . 

_the children's playground ._

 

"Okay mom , i'll be home soon." Michelle hung up the phone on her mother , she'd been walking around in the park for almost 3 hours now . She needed her mind to calm down , think like the old Michelle . Mainly , because she didn't want to talk to Peter for a while , since she forced silence for the two . To be fair , she hates lying , especially from people she cared about . 

Her eyes wandered to her surroundings of the trees , flowers , and little kids having the time of their lives . Before she knew Peter , she only knew the chaos behind protests and peace rallies , that involved chanting and hours of walking . 

If she was being honest , Michelle didn't know if she loved Peter . It was such a little word , with so much meaning . Being angry with him , didn't feel right at all because all she felt was happiness arou- 

 

"You alright?" , Michelle turned her head to acknowledge the voice behind her . It was Spider-Man , tilting his head at her , knowing he interrupted her train of thought . 

"Fine" She raked her eyes up and down the guy in the suit , she was a sucker for craftsmanship and her eyes wandered across the red and blue stitching in a matter of seconds , why was he even here? 

"shouldn't you be flying off walls?" 

"you sure about that? you seem shaken up , Miss?" the vigilante dismisses her sarcasm and shifts on the balls of his feet , feeling the adrenaline of seeing the girl .  _if only she knew ._

 Michelle felt the need to want to throw a rock at the superhero , annoyance fully running through her , couldn't he tell that she clearly did not want to talk! She decided to try and fake her emotions , to get him to leave her alone . 

But it failed 

_terribly_

 

The minute , Spider-Man proposed the idea of leaving her because "nothing was wrong , after all" , she reached for his hand and looked up at him with teary eyes and begged him to stay . " I know , i'm probably the least of your worries , but i need someone to talk to" She let go of his hand , like it was burning her , because she realized how long  ** _and comfortable_** , the handholding had gotten . Michelle felt like a lost child , looking for their mother- but instead looking for answers about how she's feeling about Peter. 

Peter was Spider-Man- like  _the_ Spider-Man that risked his life on a Staten Island Ferry , got yelled at by Tony Stark aka Iron  _freaking_ Man , almost died under a roof collapsing on him-  _the list could go on ._ He'd just had a fight with his girlfriend , who happened to be right in front of him . For two years , Peter Parker has had to keep his second identity a secret to Michelle Jones . A girl that he would risk his life for , over and over again , if it meant she'd be alright . If he knew , how much it affected his girlfriend now , when he first became the hero-he would of thought about it more . 

So now , he had to pretend like he doesn't know a single thing about MJ , just so he could talk to her ,  _or she could spill every detail to him about how she's feeling ._  

He took a seat on the park bench , awaiting a standing Michelle to start talking . After the abrupt stop of holding his hand , Michelle was begging her brain to give her a starting point , and thankfully it worked in her favor . 

" Have you ever had a girlfriend?" she asks shyly . She watched as Spider-Man crossed his right leg over his left , and respond "Why didn't you ask me if i had a boyfriend , huh?" . Michelle's ears went pink with the sudden assumption , great! she already started off this conversation off wrong . 

"Oh shit- sorry i should've known-" she stroked a piece of her hair behind her ear , feeling sorry . But , she was met with laughs . 

"I'm not gay , so yes , I'm dating a girl" She could see his lips turn into an upright smile , even with the mask on , and it somehow made his stomach churn . He was a complete stranger to her , right now. 

"Anyways , have you fought with her? or has she ever asked you for something and you've avoided the question?" 

"I have" 

Michelle avoiding the simplicity of his answer , responds " how do you feel about it?" 

"Isn't this about you , Miss?" he says , changing his position as he rests his elbows on the upper part of his legs . 

She points a finger at him , "When you're talking to a girl like me , its about you too" 

That quote suddenly shuts Peter up , " We fought recently , and its only been a couple  _days_ , but i miss her like crazy already . I lied to her about some family plans and didn't tell her in advance , so we missed a date , but in reality , i was too busy being Spider-Man and missed it . She'd been really stressed lately and i guess was really looking forward to our date , and i fucked it up . You could imagine how hard it hit me? I mean-" He catches her eye as she stops her pacing back and forth , to stare at him . 

"you seem like a smart girl , i'm sure you saw the same emotions in whoever you're here gloating about" Michelle frowns , at the reminder of why she was so emotional and emotionless at the same time . 

"So Miss-" 

"It's Michelle Jones...Miss sounds too formal for my liking" 

"Alright" Peter stops himself and clears his throat . It was so different , then talking to a random citizen of New York . He just explained how he felt about fighting with Michelle...with Michelle listening to every word , with no clue . 

"Now that i've told you about my dilemma , what's up with you?"

Michelle stops and stares at the grass besides them , "My boyfriend didn't want to tell me why he lied to me . " Once those words left her mouth , she felt her hands beginning to shake or twitch . However , Peter tried to reach for them but only created space between the two , Michelle shaking her head at the masked boy . 

"I really don't know why im so upset , and when i asked him about the extent of the situation , he apologized and said it was too big of a problem . It was the first time , he'd ever lied to me . I've known the guy for two years , we've been dating for like 5 or 6 months now , and he flat out said he couldn't tell me . " 

" How do you feel about it?" Michelle takes note of the spider boy and his mockery but understands that he was there to talk to her . He already slightly proved his trust by opening up about his personal life . 

" betrayed . hurt . actually pretty depressed about it" she admits with a small chuckle . She plays with the charm bracelet on her wrist , reminding herself of the happy memories behind it . She was hurting , more than she expected . 

"And all this over a lie?" Peter instantly regretted those words because he heard the faint sobs coming from Michelle . He knew those cries all too well , the type of tears that showcase the hurt you suddenly feel , the type that makes you feel so dark in a room full of sunlight- 

 _the hurt his Aunt May felt when Ben died_   . That makes Peter realize how much she had been honestly shaken up about the boy lying to her , he had never done it . Peter wasn't thinking too much about telling her because it'd been carried out for so long , it was normal . All he wanted , was to protect her . So , as he heard Michelle cry without no consoling , he got up and hugged her .  ** _Thank god , Tony installed extra padding in his suit so Michelle can't feel him ._**

Nerves exploded in Peter's veins , her arms were craddled into his chest , crying to him . He couldn't tell her yet , she could wait a bit longer .  _She had to wait , maybe space is what they needed ._

His spidey senses weren't helping either , he felt her heartbeat against his . It bought flashbacks to his mind , of how she'd rest her hand on top of his heart and smile while the two would be in bed together . He would do absolutely anything to continue seeing it everyday . 

"Would you do anything for him?" 

"If i said yes , would that seem cheesy and childish?"

"Not at all" 

"Then , yes . I would , 110%" Now , that made Peter's heart swell . 

She looked up at him , her face wet from crying , and adds on " If he can't tell me stuff that seems important to him , then i don't know if he'd feel the same about me" . The painful "truth" hit her like a ton of bricks , and she let go of Spider-Man to compose herself . 

 

Peter wanted to take off his mask and persuade her not to think that way , because he would- _no he does ,_ feel the exact same about her . The urge to grab her hands and say the words he's been dying to , to smile against her lips as they kissed , to answer every damn question she has about him for hours on end . 

His hands twitched for contact with the girl , his girl . He felt selfish in that moment , when he first told Aunt May and Ned , he barely felt this nervous or worried about their reactions , because he knew they'd understand . He knew he could protect them . 

Michelle was different , he fell in love with her because of how loud and smart she is , which comes to the consequence of not knowing when she'd be home , or if she ever did get in trouble , not knowing how to be overly defensive. 

"What makes you think he wouldn't feel the same?" he asks , sometimes Peter hated being behind the mask as he was talking to her , but he came here for answers and he was painfully going to get them , one way or another . 

" I want a guy i could trust , i don't know about you or your girlfriend , but Peter and I , things happened so easily . I'd never met a guy , that i could click with so easily , or laugh with . He makes me happy , and if i can't trust him then what's the point?" 

"What if he's been tackling something emotional wise , and doesn't want you to be harmed in any way?" 

She sighs and says " I'd risk it for him . Hopefully , he knows that by now . I told him to never talk to me again. But like you , i'm missing my guy like crazy and i really wish i could hear his voice right now . " 

Peter feels his breath hitch in his throat , he wants to smile , but her words were chewing him up on the inside . She really has no idea who she's talking to , and its driving Peter mentally insane . 

"i made a mistake and i dont know how to fix it" he admits , getting up and walking closer to Michelle . It was getting dark out , and the street lamps began to light up across the street , the playground deserted now . Leaving both of them alone with their thoughts , but physically together talking . 

"huh?" Michelle says , dazed by the sudden outburst and noticing him moving towards her . 

 

"tell me how to fix it...please" Peter begs , starting to forget he's even in the suit . God , this is bad...

Michelle shakes her head softly and genuinely looking confused as the hero still walking towards her , " Don't lie to the girl , if she's stressed out , then do something she likes and make her happy . I could tell you miss her" she says , trying to fix the emotions of the vulnerable boy in front of her . 

Peter stops dead in his tracks , stopping himself before he could actually reach out and touch Michelle's shoulder because of the small space that would occupy the two . 

"i'm sorry about Peter. Hopefully he tells you what's going on , he must care about you . Don't forget that " 

"Do you know what love feels like?" she asks him quickly , wiping her face with the sleeves of her sweatshirt . Peter gasps , feeling air escape his lungs , he's only heard Michelle say those words to him a few times , course , they happened between the two when they'd text but he knew to not rush her because she took things seriously . 

"yeah . I do" peter whispers to her , praying she'd heard it so he wouldn't have to repeat . 

"I love Peter , and i think i should be telling him more often . It's not like i don't trust him because i do , but maybe he'll appreciate it more to be comfortable around me again , ya know?" 

She watches as he nods , but avoids her gaze . He still must of been thinking about his problems with his own girlfriend and im sure it was weird talking to a random girl about her problems when she's also taken . Peter looks down at his watch and realizes it was past 11pm and he should be getting home now , or patrol around some more . 

His head was spinning , almost like he was going to get sick but nothing happened . Dizziness clouded his judgement and one look in Michelle's sad and confused eyes , he knew he had to fix them . 

 

"Just follow whatever you feel is right , if you love him , don't desert him when he could need you . Michelle , i think you should wait until he's ready to talk to you , i'm sure he loves you right back , maybe even more than you think , he'll take care of his problems. I gotta go and scout out whatever trouble i could find" 

"Oh damn-" she grabs her phone from her back pocket and realizes the time as well , and she quickly turns to panic . "My mom's gonna kill me..." 

"you should get home" 

"Are you going to fix whatever happened with your girlfriend" 

"Of course, What type of boyfriend would i be if i don't" that comment makes Michelle smile , as she watches him start to walk away from her . 

 

"thank you for this , and i'm sorry i wasted your time" Michelle cups her mouth to scream at the superhero , who seems to be in a hurry now . 

And if it was possible , she could feel him smile back at her when he responds " don't be sorry . It was nice to just be a normal guy talking to you." He manages to say loud enough before he webbed himself away from the park . 

 

Peter knew what he had to do . 

He waited on top of Michelle's building and he needed to see her once more to make his decisions final . The minute he saw her walk into the building , safe and secure , and her curly hair picked up in a ponytail . _a random realization that looked way too good on Michelle ._ Peter realized that he wanted to be what he'd just been to Michelle . He wanted to protect her , while being Spider-Man  _and dorky Peter Parker._ He didn't want to hide himself behind a mask because she was upset with him . He didn't want to see her cry after realizing Peter couldn't tell her his secrets , if anything , she was right . If they loved and cared for eachother , then he should be comfortable with telling Michelle about his dangerous job . 

Michelle Jones wasn't Ned or May , she was the girl that Peter wanted to protect with every ounce of his being , and thinks it's time to finally prove it to her , and have an open relationship . Peter tore himself inside and out , when he'd get hurt after a fight and needed first aid , and telling himself that he couldn't go to MJ because she doesnt know.  _Getting stitched up by your own aunt , isn't so nice , especially when she doesn't know most of what she's doing ._ When , he'd want to go to her , he mentally can't because of his own decisions , he made . If he knew , Michelle was taking it this bad over one day of not knowing something was up , Peter didn't notice how much , not telling her was really affecting him . He can't get his mind straight , or focus on anything but her. 

Excitement ran through his body , but guilt soon hit him because Spider-Man wasn't Peter , to Michelle , down at the playground , and she would avoid him at school until either one of them did something about it . 

Oh Boy ,  **was he going to do something about it!**

****

 

 


	2. Mask Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a old foe wants revenge and Michelle just happens to be at the right place at the wrong time.

Have you ever made someone so upset that they turn to their old ways of a villain with steel wings and holding a grudge? Or spoke on the phone with Tony Stark because you needed his help before you may actually die? 

Unfortunately , Peter Parker was experiencing that very scenario on a bright sunny afternoon . 

"Mr.Stark , just get here as soon as you can" he grunts out , his eyes focused on yet another dodge of brick coming at him. 

Tony most likely thought that the boy was on the verge of insanity , at this point . He 100% thought Peter was writing himself a death wish , doing something that wasn't allowed . Tony told Peter to ask him for help , if he needed it. However , having a conversation in the middle of a near death experience wasn't taken lightly by the billionaire . 

Peter sounded terrified , his voice a few octaves higher than normal . He needed help from the man he trusted most . 

They both knew how bad this could get if other innocent people got involved in this clash of anger and grief . 

The phone soon got smacked from Peter's hand with the angel-like wings of the Vulture , and watched as the phone cracked to pieces . 

"Well... _that wasn't very nice_ " Peter mocks as he shoots a web into the air to get himself on higher grounds . 

Thankfully , Peter could fly too. 

His webs were his best friend right now , it was the weapon he valued most . The height advantage , always showed in his favor because he'd finally learned to become _one_ with the way his body became used to his powers. 

Peter felt the confidence rise in his bones again , as he once again , shot multiple webs at his enemy only to watch them bounce off like they were noneffective . 

"what the-?" Peter mumbles , confused with how much the wings resisted the impact . He glanced down at his web shooters , suspecting an issue but still found them clean and filled with web solution. This resulted in Peter being distracted and the surprise attack of being thrown to the side and picked up like a bird feeding on its prey .               How ironic? 

"holy shit" Peter says in realization as he gets carried away . He begins to struggle in the arms- no claws , of the villain and his arms began flailing like a kid on a rollercoaster . He grasps for the leather jacket sleeves and holds on for dear life , he wasn't about to die like this. 

"Why are you carrying me?" Peter gasps out as the claws dig deeper into his suit. Painfully close to his actual skin. 

"Makes the fall much more painful" Peter looked up at him and tilted his head , wanting more of an explanation , but watched a smirk play on the lips of the Vulture. 

Being vague about death wasn't exactly calming. And with those words, Peter was let go and free falling into the atmosphere as gravity tried to keep up with him . He was falling probably 100 feet in the air , and he may have spider senses but nothing would save him from this . So he began doing what he was best at , or more lucky with. He shot multiple webs at the air , praying that it'd attach to anything , preferably concrete . 

Luckily , moments later he found himself suspended in the air . Dangling off of a single web , that looked like it attached to a billboard on top of an apartment complex . Both of his hands , shaking terribly , however he reached out and held onto the web with all his strength and closed his eyes to say a quick thank you to any higher power that happened to be listening to his pleads . 

Peter got himself to calm down after a couple seconds of pep talking that insisted of "C'mon Spidey" and he opened his eyes once again to find his spider senses more active than ever . He heard every little thing , and he didn't know if it was because of hitting his head or pure shock enabled something in KAREN- his multi-billion dollar suit . 

Peter found himself glancing at his school only seeing that it was a couple blocks away now . He had to get control of this fight , and make sure it doesn't get anywhere near the school . It was too familiar for Peter , the steps , the students , the faculty . He had 2000 people to protect in one building , and his stress was slowly increasing . 

The Vulture creeps up on Peter and cuts his web with his right wing and catches him before he hits the ground , only to throw him across the street . 

Peter groaned loudly , obviously in pain. His lower back ached and he could feel the bruises beginning to form . He didn't know if he felt blood tingling down his spine , or if it was the adrenaline rush from almost dying . He was hoping it wasn't either of those . 

When he opened his eyes , he felt tears brimming the corners , and he was really confused on the 3 Vultures he was seeing because he was getting dizzy , quickly .

"Hey Pete , I see the school down the street? I'm sure your fellow peers would love to see you lying on the floor helpless and unmasked " The Vulture proposes , knowing he was the one controlling Peter's thoughts and emotions. He had control for once. Finally. 

Peter only begins to panic , letting the sheer rush of nervousness run through his veins at a constant speed . "No! Please , don't do this. Don't take this to the school , they're innocent kids" he begs , trying to get some sort of vulnerability from the older man . 

He could've sworn innocence flash through his enemy , but that was swept away easily with the reminder of how the red and blue covered teen left his daughter in despair and sadness on the night she cherished most . He noticed Peter's hesitation towards the proposal of truly making this fight worth while , and he wondered who he was trying to protect? 

He never wanted to see his daughter depressed , because of his desires in life. His projects consumed his mentality for 14 years , so he primarily felt responsible for Liz and her emotions.

He truly felt like Peter ruined her mental state . The Vulture had worked so hard on seperating love for his family , from anger with the world . The world that Peter hadn't even experienced fully yet , a world that threw so many hardships and troubles . He was going to make Peter feel the hardships of life at 17 years old .

However , he didn't know that Peter lost his parents at such a young age . He didn't know that Peter lost the last father figure in his life in childhood , he didn't know the sadness behind his Aunt's eyes everytime she looked at Peter because it reminded her of the brother she had to live on without . He didn't know of the love he had for a girl in the very school that was the setting for this vengeful fight . 

"I'm trying to teach you a lesson , Peter. I spared your life all those months ago" The Vulture flew so fast to Peter, that the boy let the impact hit him . His body almost went limp , as the muscles soon gave out . He needed help. 

Peter felt himself being lifted into the air and being thrown like a rag doll on the steps of the school . The incline of the concrete steps , made the impact so much worse . Shooting pain up his legs and lower back again , that made him yelp in pain . 

"Huh? How many months ago , Pete?" The villain grunts out , frustrated with the response he isn't getting . 

"Just don't hurt them! You could kill me for all I care , don't lay a finger on them" Peter warns with his small voice , his voice felt so raspy . Almost like , he swallowed buckets of sand and let himself digest it . It was dry and frankly , quite gross . Michelle was in that building. 

His Michelle 

The person he'd do anything for. He hadn't talked to her since the park outing where he had to mask himself as SpiderMan to even talk to her because she was angry with him . 

The Vulture let him go as the silence grew within Peter . But , Peter felt the mask being torn off his face . 

"Let's see that face one more time , Pete.  The face that Liz loved " 

He painfully shook his head , feeling his curls bounce off his forehead . 

"I'm sorry but she didn't love me" Peter says genuinely. 

He was leaning against the bottom step , trying to inhale with the chest pains he was experiencing . 

"You fought so hard for her , YOU risked your life for her . You loved her , yet broke her heart...how dare you!" The Vulture screams at Peter , feeling anger fuel his internal fire . 

Peter doesn't know where he strength comes from , but he gets up and grabs onto the mask that was thrown beside him and began shooting webs at his enemy for emphasis on his emotions , as he snapped . " _HOW DARE I?_ If you wouldn't of spent hours in that makeshift lair of yours , you would of known how Liz felt. You never once asked about me , we were both just a crush to eachother. You would of known that , if you payed attention to the people that love you!" Peter yells at the flying Vulture above him , but gasps when he feels the burning sensation in his throat . 

However , Vulture snaps as well and pins Peter to the ground and listens to him gasping for air . 

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give her what you think she wanted . I really am. If you have any humanity left in you , you wouldn't hurt the people inside that school . My school." Peter admits , looking Vulture dead in the eyes . 

His enemy's eyes search for any source of remorse and finds it right away , and Peter feels the claws loosen on himself and sighs in relief . He had finally gotten through to the man . 

Michelle wasn't going to get hurt. 

"You really think I feel bad for you. Those people are strangers to the both of us , we both know how anti-social you are Pete. You don't have anyone in that building that really cares about you" Peter hears the villain say that , and suddenly gets reminded of Michelle's words to him , only a week ago . Ned loves Peter , May loved him with every ounce in her body , and Michelle . 

Michelle loves him too. 

Frankly , that's a lot of people to Peter. He'd rather have people that truly show they care , and he's fine with just 3 people . 

"You don't know me" 

Peter suddenly punches the Vulture in the face and successfully moves away from the guy . He shoots webs around neighboring buildings , and circles him , wanting to attack . 

However , Peter catches the glance of a certain girl standing on the first step of the front entrance . Peter immediately lands himself on his feet , and tries to get to Michelle before anyone else notices . 

Michelle is watching in shock , she sees the familiar head of curls in the infamous suit and suddenly she's glued to the floor. 

Peter's eyes stay glued on Michelle , and desperately wants to get her out of harms way . But she watches as Peter gets thrown to the side , by the huge left wing of the also- infamous father of her past friend . She takes notice of his eyes shutting in pain , and hears him screaming. Michelle turns her attention fully to Peter , only to see that The Vulture was flying towards her , and Peter screaming at her to move away. 

"MJ!! Get away!" Peter yells at her , using whatever voice he had left . His heart was racing , so fast that he might've passed out if it went on long enough . Peter just wasn't thinking. 

His feet were running at such a pace that caused him so much pain , but he had to get to Michelle . He was thinking with his muscles , not his brain . 

His brain was telling him to get away and recover because your muscles are cramping and burning in pain so therefore , probably broken bones . But his feet were screaming at him to push Michelle away and sacrifice himself . 

When you love someone that much , you'd do anything . Peter never had parents to tell him that , he learned that through Michelle . Through being with her. She now knew he was risking his life every day , she was smart enough to now realize the conversation last week with Spider-Man was with the real Peter. The problem maker . 

As he was running , the words of "Michelle! Please move out of the way! Run away" passed his chaped lips with such intensity , he was sure he'd damage his vocal chords and not be able to speak for weeks . 

She was worth it . Always 

Michelle finally listened to the boy who was trying not to trip as he ran up the steps trying to get to her , but everything happened so quickly . 

The Vulture was an inch away from grabbing the girl , when Tony came out of nowhere . "I got this Kid" Iron Man screams at the worried Peter , and tackles Vulture to the ground in a matter of seconds. Shooting rockets out of his palms , and punching in the most vulnerable spots . 

Peter couldn't focus on Tony saving his ass , because his eyes were following every direction that led to Michelle . He finally reached her and she grasped onto him right away . 

Peter wrapped both arms around her as tightly as he physically could , and pulled her close . Michelle couldn't stop mumbling random words to him , which only made Peter smile . 

Michelle didn't want to let go of the boy , she was acting like he was a Build-A-Bear stuffed animal and she was 6 years old. She was relieved and happy all at the same time . He was Spider-Man 

He _**almost**_ died 

She missed him terribly . 

"it was you last week...I was talking to you about you" Michelle whispers , in shock still. She squints her eyes , making sure it was Peter , and also that she wasn't dreaming . Peter pulled away and pulled the bookbag off the girl to fully wrap his arms around her , and make sure she or he weren't dead . 

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this" Peter apologized , stroking her cheeks softly , tugging hair behind her ears while trying his best to ignore the slamming on concrete and mini blasters shooting from the fight behind them .

_How romantic_

"don't apologize right now...you almost died and I'm really shaken up right now. I'm so glad you're okay" Michelle touches Peter's face and frowns as she feels him hiss in pain . "I'm alright , I promise" Peter promises , yet doesn't get the chance to see her expression . 

Tony comes up behind the two and puts a hand on the boy's shoulder quickly to signal him to turn around . "He's taken care of kid . I was wondering why you hung up on me when you clearly needed help " 

Peter looks down at the floor , feeling embarrassed " he broke my phone . It smashed on the floor . Sorry Mr.Stark" he felt the need to apologize because he knew the consequences behind his actions and felt like a little boy getting in trouble about coloring on a wall or something like that .

Tony just tilts his head and smiles at the other super hero and wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him in for a hug , but also careful because of his injuries . He actually really did care for the younger guy , he never had a son and Peter was the closest thing for him right now . Also , he would never have Piper and Peter in the same room ever again because she saw how concerned and jumpy Iron Man had gotten because Peter needed his help. She was a laughing mess the entire time. 

"You might wanna get those injuries checked...we can't have a broken spider on the job!" Tony began to joke about the seriousness of the issue . 

"I'll go back to headquaters to get myself cleared" Peter turns his attention to the crowd beginning to form around the front steps , probably only 30 feet away from the three . Tony quickly stood in front of the boy , warning him to put on the mask again if he didn't want to reveal anything. 

Michelle watched Peter slip the mask back on , trying not to wince as much , and was in complete awe . It was so cool but scary , because she knew how much trouble the hero had gotten into in the past several years . 

Peter finally gets the mask secure again and pulls Michelle aside and makes sure to keep her hidden behind a pillar . 

"Come with me back to headquarters" 

He immediately says to her , wanting to spend time with her . Plus , being in a medical exam room isn't fun alone . And he didn't want to spend time with Black Widow or Steve again , Bucky was okay but he wanted his girlfriend by his side. 

He was tired of the motivational pep talks from Steve , the constant jokes from Bucky and the questions about Michelle from Black Widow. 

He didn't mind talking about Michelle though. Maybe just how much BW wanted to know about the two. 

She smiled and nodded " of course" 

"you finally listened to something I say" 

"when don't I?" She acts offended by putting her hand on her heart , dramatically frowning at the boy . 

"When you don't like what I'm saying" 

"that's seriously 1/8 of the time we're together , you dork" she whispers . 

"Whatever MJ" he mocks , but Michelle's expression soon changes . "Are you sure you're okay?" She asks , carefully touching his neck and shoulders . 

"I'll be fine" he answers truthfully , Peter was just glad to be in the arms of Michelle , it made the whole thing worth it. 

"Next time , don't come outside when you hear people slamming against stairs and fighting? Please" he asks with a concern in his voice . 

"You got it , Spidey" she says with a patrotic voice , she salutes to Peter. 

He smiles but swatts her hand away from her face , " I'm serious babe" 

"Are we still dating? We still haven't talked about that" he adds on quickly afterwards , and looks down to the sudden action of intertwined hands . 

"We have a lot to talk about then" she says with a small smile . 

He kisses her forehead through the mask silently hoping she could still feel his lips against her skin . 

Tony asks for Peter to walk with him so they'll see that the boy is alive and kinda well . He also informed him that there was now a camera crew and news channels waiting to talk to the two super heros . 

"I'll get Happy to drive you guys back to headquarters, try not to annoy him too much. He still dislikes Peter from prancing him last month" he turns to Michelle and shrugs his shoulders . 

Michelle laughs at the new information and Peter tilts his head and knows Tony could see the smirk play on his lips. 

"We wouldn't want to make Happy _**unhappy**_ now!" 

 

Weeks later , Peter recovered to his healthy physically state . After they arrived at the headquarters , Peter got bandaged and medicated because he had bruised ribs and torn muscles . Luckily his spider senses , healed him quicker than normal . 

Michelle sang to him , and got introduced to the full suit and even changed the settings and got rid of Liz in the personal section. They were still friends , but everytime he looked at Michelle , he realized Michelle was so much more . 

A month later , Peter told her everything. From when he first got bitten , to telling Ned and May about him being Spider-Man and introducing them to Tony. He reassured her when she frowned about not knowing when they first started dating , by saying how much he loved her. 

Peter didn't realize how much emotions he was actually spilling to Michelle , especially how he initially felt about keeping the secret from her. 

Until she joked about needing to get paid because of the personal therapy session, she was giving Peter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a huge thank you for the people who've liked the first part! It really made me so appreciative of my work , and it made me so happy! and for the negativity I've received as well. Thank you because I am going to work on my flaws as well! I hope you enjoyed this two part imagine

**Author's Note:**

> reminder that part two is coming soon!


End file.
